The Uchiha Fairy Tale
by Ela-Pace
Summary: The tale of what became of the two young Uchiha princes. The Uchiha story we all know told with a slight twist. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but my story dose Rock.

* * *

Once upon a time in land far, far way lived two young princes of a noble fire clan. The eldest of the two was next in line for the throne and as future leader the natives held him to higher standards. His childhood was interrupt so he could be educated in the way of his clan. He was trained in the pyro techniques and soon unlocked secret ability known only to his people. While other children were playing hide and seek he was being groom in to the perfect warrior. It was clear he would some surpass his teachers and word quickly spread. For the unstoppable fire prodigy hadn't yet reached adolescence. 

The younger of the princes appeared to be happy and care free. He was rarely alone for the village had plenty of children and his loving mother was never too far away. Yet no one could see the loneliness that clung to him, so tightly it was almost suffocating. As second in line he always can second to his brother. It seemed his fate was to live in the shadow unnoticed and unimportant. It brought him great sadness but he would accept if it were the wish of the king.

At one point his mother sensed his sadness and assured him this was not the case. For the King loved both his sons' (equally and very much), even if he couldn't show it. And by just being he had made his farther proud. She said he had told her so countless times. But the young prince still needed to know why his brother had always come first. So his mother explained. She told him the role his faced was not an easy one. That he face two paths and could only walk one.

He could become leader which by birth he was obligated to do. He would be forced to carry the clan and stand for them always. To put them before himself and anything else he may love. If he failed he faced death.

The other path was one of exile and terror. If he refused his role, it would be taken as an act of betrayal. He be cast out and hunted. No matter which rode he walked death would walk beside him.

The young prince was filled with sorrow and he could see his mother felt the same. In her eye there was despair but it was over whelmed by fear. There was something more to the story and it could no longer be hidden. The queen confessed her secret fears.

Fire is not used to create. It is tool for destruction. The flames of hell could be brought to earth and only the darkest beings can control them. She explained that the techniques of his clan were designed to harness that power. But only one known humane has ever reached that level. Uchiha Madara. His memory was to be left in the past and forgotten. Never to be spoken of again. All records of him were sealed and hidden away. Anyone who may follow in his foot steps were to be killed before it was too late. But the darkness he once held his now in the eldest Uchiha prince.

The young boy didn't understand how such a thing could be possible. The queen broke down unable to control herself. She confessed her treachery for she was to blame. She had seen her son with the forbidden scrolls on several actions. She had even seen him practicing the art. She could not report him. She could not be the one to send a child to death. She'd gladly face the punishment of the clan and the laws of the village. She'd walk through fire to protect her children. Even if one was becoming a monster.

* * *

Tell me what you think. If I don't at lest 5 reviews I'll take that to mean it's you don't like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Bob does. I said if I didn't get at lest 5 reviews I would quit but I've got 3 reviews and 3 alerts and over 60 hits. That's good enough for me.

* * *

The young prince tried to process everything he had learned. It seemed too impossible to be true yet it must have been. He had noticed the change in his brother but he still refused to believe. They way his mother spoke. The despair in her voice. The fears in her eyes. It haunted his dreams and consumed his waking thoughts. He had to do something but he couldn't. He began to drift in to the same in to the same despair as the queen. Unlike her, he welcomed the misery. He believed someone as useless as him didn't deserve to be happy. 

**SxSxSxSxSxSx**

The queen felt guilty for laying her troubles on her son. Even worse, was the fact that he now faced the same fate as she if any discover the truth. And they would, you see her younger son was too sweet to lie and it was clear something was troubling. The queen did not see how he could possibly hope to become a Shinobi. But if that were his wish she would make it true.

It took several days but the queen had convinced her husband it was time to teach their younger son. At first he refused. Saying it was hopeless, that boy was weak. Ever word he spoke against the boy only fueled her rage. In the end he know she wouldn't back down.

**SxSxSxSxSxSx**

The prince was summoned to the lake but he didn't know why. He expected his mother had been the one to call for him but he was mistaken. His farther stood before him looking both bored and annoyed. The prince made his way to the lake and tried to great his farther. He never got to speak a world because he farther wanted to cut start to the point.

He explained he would soon be taught the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). He explaind it didn't mater if you were an Uchia by blood. You couldn't were the symbol untill you master this Jutsu. That mastering it also symbolized adult hood.

The prince was thrilled when his farther showed him the hand seals. He memorized them quickly but it wasn't enough. He couldn't perform the Jutsu but he refuse to give up. He could see his farther had expected him to fail but he didn't want to prove him right. He had to prove he wasn't useless.

The Kind hadn't said much after his speech but when he did it was to tell the prince to go home. He said he knew he was to young and that this had been a waste of time. He promised to teach him another time.

Before the prince could speak his farther was gone. He sat by the lack until nightfall and then began his walk home. The sadness that squeezed him was thicker then any he had felt before. He walked in silences lost in the misery that filled his mind.

**SxSxSxSxSxSx**

Someone jumped out of a tree slightly behind of him. This person had been following him for some time but he went unnoticed. When he spoke he spoke in low voice that was easy to identify.

His message was simple. He explained that they weren't like other people. They did not have the relationship other siblings had. One was strong and was weak. He explained one would always be in the others shadow. That for now, they would exist together. He told his younger brother if he ever hoped to truly be free of this shadow he'd have to overcome him. Untill then to think of him as a barrier. Then he was gone.

Once again the young prince found himself alone.

Once again he felt himself being pulled in to the gloom he held inside.

Once again he did not fight it.

* * *

Ok what do you think? This story is a lot harder to write then I expect it to be. Thanks for reading. This is what Itachi. realy said. "We are unique siblings. I am the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together." I know I've twisted his words around. Oh. Some of the things may not happen in exact order. Because I've never actually read the Manga. I've just look up everything I need. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and odds are I wont next chapter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The young prince found out just how hollow life could be for over the next few weeks' things became worse. The young prince did not like to lie and in all honestly he was forced to do so on a daily bases. Everyone questioned about his mood and although he would have loved nothing more then to tell them of his troubles, he could not. For the truth would only be a death sentence for both the queen and his brother.

So he lied. He lied everyday over and over. He lied so much it became second nature. Part of him did feel bad for deceiving his friends and family, but he would not condemn the only person who ever had faith in him. Yet there was another part that he hid. The part that liked the lies and the comfort they brought. You see in the lies the young prince was building a world. A world of happiness because he felt the darkness in his brother and he knew the worse was yet to come.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sorry it's taken so long to update.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I was right. I still don't own Naruto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The young prince found himself alone and he used the time to think. He had taken to hiding in trees and watching the people. He notice that the strongest fighters of his clan fought as if they had nothing left to loss. They put their lie on the line and fought with all the might. They fought as if they welcomed death to take them rather then live with weakness. He found this fascinating and felt he had to know more. He noticed that most of the great Shinobi were filled with the darkest of emotions.

He searched countless books and read numerous scrolls. There were plenty of worriers who fought with honor and live to protect that much was clear to him. Yet the deeper he dug the more he saw of the darkness. The truth was most of the great one's lived in that darkness. Whether past or present. They fought with anger and hatred. They fought to destroy and strike fear.

They young prince wondered how they could not see this was his brothers path. They force him to be strong and he was never allowed to have weakness. And all emotion was weakness to them. His brother had to not only win but also crush the companion. This is what he was taught.

The prince felt sorry for his brother and angry with himself. He spent so much time wishing he were stronger like his brother. The never saw the monster he was wishing to be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thanks for reading. As always I look forward to your reviews. There what inspire me to write.


End file.
